


blessing of a sign

by maraudersourwolf



Series: sterek trope reversal event [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempted Kidnapping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Human Stiles Stilinski, Kinda, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication, Sort Of, Unicorns, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf
Summary: Ten days.No text. No call. No nothing.Ten days.And Stiles can take the signs as the mature adult he is (not).





	blessing of a sign

**Author's Note:**

> **STEREK TROPE REVERSAL EVENT | DAY 7: OPEN PROMPT**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, so first of all.  
> I'm not sure how I managed to write the whole week.  
> I feel like I deserve a medal or something.
> 
> Second,  
> oh boy, did I struggle with this one.  
> Whoever says that free prompts are easy is a liar.
> 
>  
> 
> This is based on a scene from Wynonna Earp.  
> It's a show I don't watch.  
> The scene just randomly popper into my dash and I decided that was my salvation for the day.  
> So I did mindless drama with it.  
> That's all.
> 
>  
> 
> Barely to none beta'd.  
> Really messy.  
> Hopefully not as bad as I think.  
> Enjoy!

 

 

Ten days.

It’s been ten days since Derek last replied to his text.

Or call.

Or video chat.

Or Face Live.

Ten days without any kind of lifeproof from the wolf.

_Ten days._

And it’s not that Stiles expects Derek to be glued to the phone, ready and waiting to reply whenever the human gets available like a human sized puppy of sorts.

Nope, not at all.

He actually gets it, life gets in the way. It happens, right? Him, for example. He has classes, his group studies, the library schedules, report schedules, final schedules, the other crazy schedules he planned to actually put more effort into his academic life than the poor excuse of it that he did in high school.

A whole future planned and too little time to share in whichever other activity he’d enjoy for like, lets say, _ten consecutive days_.

It doesn’t exactly happen because he always takes some time to lovingly annoy Derek with his presence-not presence, but still.

Totally plausible to happen.

So maybe Derek got a little too caught up with the whole working outdoors thing, the being a good samaritan thing and the helping the sheriff department deal and whatever it is that he does when he plays wolfie in the woods when nobody’s watching.

Things that could clearly take _ten days_.

Or maybe, and hear him out, just _maybe_ he got tired of Stiles.

Which can happen. And it would be okay. They are adults and long distance relationships are hard, not a kids game. It’s not like they are _a thing_. He never said anything because he didn’t think it was necessary and Derek didn’t either, so they’re just two people with emotions in between. Strong emotions. Or not. Because maybe Stiles isn’t anymore what Derek wants in life. Maybe Derek doesn’t know anymore what he wants in life and that’s totally fine too. Who cares if all the signs said the exact opposite.

He’s an adult, they both are consenting adults and Stiles can take rejection perfectly. Or the absence of it all, that coincidentally feels like rejection.

He can totally take it.

Preferably after a couple of hours crying alone in the bathroom.

With the Celine Dion singing the Titanic song somewhere in the background.

He’s a grown adult, after all.

That happens to have lots of feelings.

Feelings that are broken, because not only is Derek ignoring him but Scott isn’t replying either so he doesn’t have his best friend to rant about it and oh god, he’s going to cry so hard.

Which is completely unfortunate, because he’s now standing at Derek’s door, with a finger midair to the buzzer.

Hey, he never said that panic was his best ally.

Stiles can only be glad that this happened while he was in town, for winter break, and not during classes because he’s not sure how safe would be a 5 hour drive with Celine Dion blasting from Roscoe’s speakers while he eats his weight on curly fries and cries.

“Come in”

Is safe to assume that Stiles wasn’t prepared for that carefree reply.

There’s an indignation fit that brews for 0.2 seconds in the pit of his stomach before Stiles remember that Derek is a werewolf and there’s no way, after the many years of people randomly getting into his house to try to do an ABC of how to murder him, he’d ever just calmly let someone get inside if he didn’t know who they were.

Then another second that does nothing but assure him that most likely Derek also heard Roscoe coming over, because even a human ear could pick the jeep from five blocks away. So Derek most likely can hear it from the state over.

Maybe he even picked up Stiles eau de parfum called ‘I didn’t shower for two days because my feelings are too deep’. Or maybe the natural stench of an emotional break down .

And another hot second just to get the juice of bravery back into his system.

Which isn’t there.

Stiles barely have time to notice that his seconds were more likely minutes and who knows how long he’s been standing there, just watching a very common wooden door as if it insulted his whole existence, before his phone buzzes.

He takes it because whatever would give him time to stall his own emotional demise, he’ll take it.

There, sitting on its own in his received messages, a text from Scott.

 

> **Received 03:22pm**   Srry I didn’t reply, Derek got kidnapped.

 

Of course.

What else could it be besides life laughing on his face before deciding that no, if he did that whole melodrama act because of ten days of radio silence, he can’t now flee like a coward. That just won’t do.

And that’s exactly how Derek finds him the second he opens the door.

Trying to flee.

Stiles tries to ignore the compromising situation he put himself in now and instead looks at Derek. The one that didn’t ditch him. The one that not only looks extremely tired and done with life in all and every form, but completely taken aback for Stiles presence in his door smelling like a rollercoaster of emotions.

The one that got kidnapped.

Again.

“Why are you--”

“Just to be clear--,” Stiles’s mouth starts saying before he can even try and convince his brain that this is the worst idea ever, topping all and every worst idea in the existence of worst ideas, even the one with walking into the woods at night to go search for half a corpse with Scott, “--you wouldn’t have ghosted me if you weren’t kidnapped, right?”

Derek arches a brow in the number 37 formation of confusion as only reply and Stiles can’t even blame him this time for thinking that moving a single eyebrow is communication enough. Even if it is, because Derek already mastered it. The thing is that Stiles would be doing the same. Probably. Not the number 37, because he’s not sure his eyebrows could pull more than two different movements to convey emotions, but the confusion part.

Especially because he’s confused right this instant too.

“Totally cool if you would have,” he mumbles and what even is he doing with his hands right now? “I just want to read the signals.”

There’s no signals to be read except his arms and hands moving around wildly in what could be either some alternative and very underground ASL or a tiny part of his brain trying to give the proper directions to fling himself down the seven floors of the building.

Or maybe both.

Derek keeps looking at him, barely blinking, before one of the corners of his mouth quirk upwards lightly enough to show amusement but not to flash a smile.

“Let me try something,” Derek says.

Stiles’ head does something that he’s not sure if counts as a nod at all, but it doesn’t matter because Derek’s lips are pressing softly over his and big calloused hands are cupping his jaw to keep him in place and Stiles have never felt relief wash over him like that before. There’s a sigh of complete bliss and there’s no way he’d fool himself and try to believe that it wasn’t his. Because it was. Same as that little whimper right after Derek pulls apart and press their foreheads together.

“You thought I ghosted you”

There goes his wishful thinking of Derek catching a sudden 5 minutes case of amnesia that would erase that.

“I guessed that kidnapping times were over years ago,” Stiles mumbles, trying to kiss Derek again and forget this whole thing once and for all but getting just small amused smiles back. “If you would have told me--”

“How silly of me,” Derek replies, sarcasm dripping in every letter but not missing the amused smile. “I should have asked one of the unicorns for my phone, just to keep on--”

“A unicorn?,” this time is Stiles the one doing the small amused smile that’s borderline getting closer to a laugh. “You got kidnapped. By a unicorn.”

“It was a blessing,” Derek grunts, defeated.

Stiles snorts so hard that he’s sure he pulled a muscle.

And he thought that the emotional chit chat would be the hard part.

“An actual blessing or--?”

“More like a group of unicorns deciding that I was pure enough at heart to live with them. Unwillingly.”

“Well, they’re not wrong,” Stiles is doing his best to try to stay composed but he’s failing miserably. It’s a mix of relief and the complete nonsense that Derek got to experience and maybe the lack of proper sleep that he’s been having since college irrumped into his life.

Most likely Derek’s misfortune.

That until a teeny tiny part of his brain decides to remind him that he was actually there, on his winter break, not to laugh at Derek’s extremely bad luck but to be a total adult and not cry about ten days getting ignored.

So much for maturity.

“But just for the record--”

“No, Stiles, I wouldn’t ghost you”

The smile is different this time. Softer on the edges, sunlight warm and inviting. More of a ‘ _god_ , how are you even real’ than a ‘god, how are _you_ even real’.

Emotional intonation.

And signs.

That Stiles totally reads right.

So he’s the one kissing Derek this time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The particular scene  
> https://pyrosmaniac.tumblr.com/post/177451924338/ah-you-shaved-the-stache-uh-yeah-i-thought


End file.
